


can i show you how you make me feel

by sunnylittledragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Blake is pining hard, Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Yang is a flirt, post volume 6, sexy but not too sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylittledragon/pseuds/sunnylittledragon
Summary: To someone without eyes it would have looked like nothing, but to Blake it meant everything. She knew exactly what Yang meant to her now, the emotions it possessed and while it scared the hell out of her it also thrilled her. She knew the extent of her feelings, knew how deep they ran but Yang continued to stay an enigma. The flirting between them wasn't new, just more heavily charged than before but Blake's frustrations ran awry with the simplicity of wanting more than what was being given.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving this another go. Bumbleby is probably one of the toughest ships I've ever written.

Her unconscious mind would dream of long hot days and crystal-clear nights. She would dream of warm, rough hands against her skin. The smell of her scent a mix of burning lavender melting against the wick of the candle. It had burrowed deep within her bones and the musk of ash and sweat washed over her with each passing minute. 

At night, Blake would close her eyes until her head started to pound and her breath became shallow. She would grit her teeth and steel her nerves until little white dots sprung up in her mind. She would ask of Jinn, pray to the absent Gods, and hope for better tomorrows in Atlas.

She would will herself away from these dreams, but no matter how hard she tried they would come back full force. A feeling understandable but unexplainable. Something she wanted every day for the rest of her life. She wanted Yang to hold her at night, to keep her safe and warm.

She hugged the soft pillow. Her slender legs wrapped around the grey silk. Blake rubbed at it. Her fingers ghosted over the hem as she imagined the smooth line of a back.  _ Her back _ . Yang had a beautiful body, strong and powerful lines that broke off into smooth and soft curves. She only wished she could have her here so she wouldn't feel so alone.

Blake wondered what she looked like, how she felt. What would she sound like? What would _  they _  sound like together under the soft sheets on her bed? Her thoughts had made the insides of her cheeks raw from biting back moans.

The more questions she asked, the more wild and spontaneous dreams answered. Now, they couldn't be contained in fantasy. The deep-rooted wanting was too big for the hours of the night. It would shift in the pit of her stomach and eventually surface into reality. Could she really survive this tension any longer?

It didn't help that now they were faced with this unfamiliarity in the air. The knowing of feelings but not being able to do anything about it, while not entirely skirting around the matter itself. 

Yang flirted with her.

She flirted hard.

And while Blake flirted back...

She was ripping at the seams.

Just the other day, the team had split into the opposite of their usual partnership. She chatted in small phrases with Ruby, mainly agreeing, who was at her side exclaiming weapon upgrades for her now fully repaired Gambol Shroud. Just before rounding the corner they met up with Weiss and Yang who were engrossed in their own conversation. 

While she and Yang didn't need to make eye contact, they still couldn't help but gravitate towards one another. Though Yang's hand didn't need to, it still deliberately skimmed the palm of Blake's hand and caught her fingertips into her own before brushing past and continuing on as if nothing had ever happened, trudging down the rest of the hallway with Weiss who mentioned something about not agreeing with Atlas closing their borders. 

To someone without eyes it would have looked like nothing, but to Blake it meant everything. She knew exactly what Yang meant to her now, the emotions it possessed and while it scared the hell out of her it also thrilled her. Blake thought she was cured of this –not her feelings towards the brawler. No, never that. But she had trained herself to ignore the thousand different sensations that ran through her nerve system whenever she and Yang touched. 

She knew the extent of her  feelings,  knew how deep they ran but Yang continued to stay an enigma. The flirting between them wasn't new, just more heavily charged than before but Blake's frustrations ran  awry  with the simplicity of wanting  _ more _  than what was being given. To stare down into the mouth of uncharted territory and take that leap of faith, to do what those characters in her romance novels did with each other when they were in love. 

And poor Blake wants it all the time now.

She can't admit to it being entirely her fault, especially when her life went from only thinking about Yang in times of isolation, to having her around any and everywhere. In the span of three weeks, she went from feeling like Yang had become nothing more than a distant stranger to an actual lifeline. And to Blake that means  _ something. _

So, when their energetic but levelheaded leader suggested they use new training tactics the team was all for it. Wanting to be as up to speed as possible in case of any upcoming threats that were inevitably looming over them. For Blake, this would be nothing more than a way to blow off some steam, the frustrating kind that kept her body tense and up late at night.

"Partner sparring!"

_ Oh.  _

_ Oh no. _

It never occurs to Blake that she would have to fight Yang, the reason being they were partners and back during their Beacon days they never considered that being a must. But still it made sense, Blake needed to know Yang's habits and Yang hers if they were to ever improve. The best way to do that was to spar. Training together not only made you stronger, but it helped strengthen a bond, even if said bond consisted of two people who may or may not have wanted to... 

Yang now as determined as ever walks to the middle ground, rolling her shoulders. "I'm not  gonna  go easy on you." There's a fire in Yang's eyes that seems to never burn out, a hidden mirth that borders once again flirting. And Blake so wishes she hadn't said it in that way for  a number of  lengthy and weighted reasons that imply anything other than a healthy competition.

Cause that's all this was, a little exercise to get the blood flowing. 

Blake lets out a small shaky breath, begs for her shoulders to relax before Ruby blows a whistle for them to begin.

"Go!"

It's known that Yang will wait, she's going to bait Blake into coming towards her so she can find her weakness and strike when the time is right –or that's what she thought Yang was going to do. Instead, she was charging at her full force. The surprise was welcomed since it  actually got  Blake's attention to focus solely on the battle.

Yang exuded aggression and power behind her strikes, cords of her muscles pulled tautly but her body has a loose energy to it, she's way quicker than before and Blake notices this instantly. Her attacks are calculated as well as purposeful. In the back of her mind, Blake can't help but think of where else Yang can use that layer of expertise. 

It takes more than a few moments for Blake to adjust to the motions, the ones not engraved in her muscle memory, but eventually, it kicks in she can truly rely on her instincts. Something clicks into place like clockwork, like the fine metal teeth of a gear, and starts slowly winding away her nerves. They're gradually beginning to click, setting out a rhythm, and everything else has long faded away like dust in the wind. 

For a long while, Blake is doing a great job at keeping Yang at bay. She's not going to give a boxer of her caliber close range. Metal grinds, strikes clash, but neither can land a clean hit on one another. They're too evenly matched and it's all because Blake has the contest playing to her strengths. 

Blake felt like the version of herself that she loved the most. The version of herself that typically only surfaced when Yang was around. Her smile was brighter, and her eyes more open. She saw and felt everything more strongly on the battlefield. 

She felt unstoppable.

That was until she let her guard down for a second and without thinking tossed Gambol Shroud in Yang's direction. 

Yang with familiarity catches it in her hand before rolling her wrist into the ribbon and wrapping it around her forearm, it happens so quick, swiftly cutting off the distance that Blake had so desperately wanted to keep. Yang had both of Blake's wrists held into her larger hand and pulled her in flush against her chest. She was pinned expertly against Yang by her own weapons and try as she might she knew she couldn't break out of the hold. 

She tries with one more useless tug to wrench herself away but all it does is make Yang hold her in place closer, more firmly this time. The heat of Yang's body is practically seeping through her clothes, and the hold was firm but gentle. She wasn't holding her down, she was wrapping her up in a heat so tangible it rolls off Yang and surrounds her. 

And  it's  then Blake realizes just how close she and Yang are in proximity. She lets out a small gasp.

This is a moment of clarity, so severe and utterly real, so solid, that she has difficulty breathing. 

She stares at Yang, Amber eyes unfiltered, the open passion on her face and feels herself fall hard and crash land directly in the center of hopelessly enamored. When Blake sees it in Yang's Lilac eyes, it's a little different, her intense gaze clouds over with something she's never seen before. Only for a moment, it was quick, but she caught it.

The same kind of something that makes her blood hot when she realizes they've made eye contact for too long. She's older, wiser, and now she can tell what someone looks like when they want a person, it's exactly the way Yang was  _ just _  looking at her.

Not a second sooner Yang pulls away from her as if the flame between them has burned too bright, eyes wide in wonder they stare at each other. At this point, they both know. Nothing is happening except everything is happening all at once. The mood has changed and the air about them is different, thicker, even breathing seems headier.

It takes both a confused Ruby and Weiss to intervene by calling the match a draw, considering nobody delivered the final blow. It works. It snaps them both out of the trance they were caught up in.

Gamble Shroud clanks to the ground, and Yang is gone in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t to say things were bad now, but they weren’t great, and they didn’t seem to be getting any better. Yang avoids Blake but at the same time, she doesn’t. She doesn’t seem angry, but she is  _cautious_. And maybe that’s Blake’s over-imaginative mind playing tricks on her, but it does make sense. Feelings and frustrations have made themselves so apparent to a point that it’s scaring her from giving in to that change.

It’s not messing with the team’s dynamic but everyone around them can just tell. How did Blake and Yang go from being there for each other to not even around each other?

As if her sleeping patterns weren’t already a hazardous zone with caution tape all over it, it only worsens. Thoughts keeping her awake so well into the night that when the sun comes up, it doesn’t surprise her.

She has to vent. Needs someone to talk to or else she’ll -Weiss! Who is there sitting with what she assumes to be a steaming cup of coffee. Blake feels her feet move before her mind can process exactly what it is that she’s doing, she finds herself sitting in the seat directly across from the ex-heiress, who momentarily sputters having not expected such sudden company.

“…Hi,” Blake says and waves awkwardly for emphasis because really what is she doing awake just after sunrise with apparent bags under her eyes.

Weiss’ eyes widen dramatically. She’s moved to speak but words aren’t coming out of her mouth correctly, so she opts for the safer option. “Goodmorning…?”

“I need some advice. It’s about Yang and me.”

Weiss looks as if the wheels are turning in her head, but she chooses to handle this matter as delicately as possible. “Okay.” She nods, and it’s room for Blake to continue.

“We’re just at such a standstill right now. After everything that’s happened, I thought, I thought things would be different.” She mutters quietly, a sad quirk of her lips and the realization hits with a force so there she feels as if she could reach out and touch it.

“But things  _are_  different.”

“Are they different for the better though? She won’t even look at me and… I hate it.” A sudden wave of insecurity washes over her, and she can’t look Weiss in the eyes, but her ears perk up at the sound of her mug being placed on the table.

“That couldn’t be anything far from the truth. I don’t think you’ve seen the way Yang looks at you lately, it’s rather… audacious.” She says it in a way that almost sounds scolding, and if Yang were here right now, she would be telling her to  _‘please have some decency’_.

_Oh._

Blake blushes in response. “I –that is reassuring,” She smiles more to herself and thinks. “I mean Yang is good looking too, she’s gorgeous actually, tall, bright, and really really powerful- “

“Blake. Focus.” Weiss interjects, pinching the bridge of her nose having heard more than enough.

“…Sorry.”

A beat passes before Weiss continues.

“So,” She pauses, “You’re both clearly attracted to each other. What’s stopping you from being together?” She offers the simple question, a teasing side glance and an edge to her voice that means exactly what she’s saying.

Blake doesn’t answer right away, instead, she contemplates, even though she knows their feelings for each other are real, they –or more importantly she doesn’t know how to proceed. She knows that it doesn’t stop at just their attraction towards one another too, Yang is the most important person in her life. They’ve been through so much together she feels it’s almost unfair for their lives to be so effortlessly woven together.

“I don’t know.” She says it too quickly for Weiss’ liking.

“Is it… is it only because you want to sleep with her?” She pulls back, icy blue eyes darken slightly squinting, slightly distrusting.

“No.” Blake blurts out in a harsh whisper, careful of the people around them who are still asleep. “I mean I do, but it isn’t only that. What if it doesn’t work out?” It sounds so silly the second it leaves her mouth, but it’s the whole reason on why she craves for Yang in quiet during the day and not loud like in her dreams at night.

“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try. Take her out. Spend the day together.”

____

Even with the new (not really) rectification that there were feelings coming from both sides that didn’t excuse the still awkwardness between the two. After Yang had agreed –with more reluctance than Blake would have liked –to go help Blake pick out a new coat and get rid of the thin sweater she was wearing as a substitute. They decided it would be a good idea to take the tram into the city, the very crowded tram that had barely any seats to accompany its passengers.

So, when Yang declares to stand and for Blake to sit on the last remaining open spot on it results in a very tame argument, with Blake refusing to let her stand the whole thirty-minute ride. It’s the most they’ve spoken to each other since they made it to Atlas, but it’s a ridiculous feat considering the space only being big enough for only one person, but Blake insists, and Yang gives up arguing.

She shrugs and takes her seat and Blake follows her and sits as best as she can. Yang’s bigger and broader and prefers to sit with a little leg room, but she’s going to have to accommodate for Blake to be even remotely comfortable.

They’re both cramped, so packed tightly together that Blake’s ass isn’t even touching the seat. Her shoulders are squished between Yang’s own and the wall, and her feet hang off the ground. She would admit how comical this is if there wasn’t an obvious tension between her and Yang. The same Yang who is looking outside the window is warm and smells like ash and spice.

Touching and brushing makes her mind wander and her cheeks flush. Being this close to Yang reminds Blake of the last time she was pulled into the brawler’s space. Recalling the pure, desperate desire for her burning in her eyes–

The train bumps rather roughly and the force slides Blake indirectly. Strong hands find their way on her waist and knee to steady her and it doesn’t dawn on her that she is indeed sitting sideways in Yang’s lap. Then Yang swallows a lump in her throat, and Blake’s eyes track the motion.  _Oh_. The awareness hits so sudden it makes them both jolt and pulls apart as far as they can go.

“S-sorry,” Yang mumbles, voice thick like it lives in the back of her throat.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” She says, her words sounded foreign to her own ears and the places where Yang touched her are still humming.

____

Blake finds a department store that has exactly what she’s looking for and Yang follows her wordlessly inside. Blake holds on to a couple of garments and gives Yang a silent apology as she disappears behind one of the fitting rooms. There was nothing else for Yang to do except sit in one of the lounge chairs and just wait. Lilac eyes wondered around the notably extravagant store with their hefty prices and love for the color grey. All things that reminded them both that this place was nothing more than high-class prison.

Oh, how she couldn't wait to get out of here.

"What do you think?" Blake calls out, before stepping into her field of view, pulling her hair over to one side of her shoulder and spinning slowly in what had to be one of Remnant’s largest trench coats.

Yang snorts because the coat is practically swallowing her small frame and it eases the tension just a little. Blake can’t help but grin, it was part of her plan, laughing is always the best way to cut through any kind of constriction. Then Yang turns her back and walks disappearing into one of the isles.

“Here. Try this on.” She hands Blake something that looks like the material could be made of some sort of leather. “I saw it on the way in here.”

Their fingers brush during the exchange and maybe their hands linger for a moment too long, but they don’t sweat the specifics. And then Blake slips the jacket onto her shoulders and Yang looks...

Like she's paralyzed, mind circling around and around coming up with nothing. She's wearing an all-black leather jacket with a fuzzy white neckline that hugs her body in all the right places. Blake’s not an expert in the reading a person department but the way Yang gawks she knows enough. It makes room for a strain in her chest, and that familiar burning in the lower pit of her belly to surface.

"I like this one a lot." She hugs the piece closer to herself.

"Yeah. You look... good, uh, nice," Yang smiles all sheepish and the face looks dangerously cute on her. “Is there anything else you want to take a look at while we’re here?”

Blake looks down and thinks for a long moment, she’s so deep in her thoughts her entire body language changes giving herself away before her words can.

“I was thinking maybe I should invest in a hat too while we’re here.”

That sets something inside of Yang off, the lines in her jaw harden, shoulders taut and it’s not even close to the kind of reaction Blake is expecting. So, she waits for anything, a sign, words, an action but she needs to know what Yang is thinking.

“Listen, Blake, I’ll never truly understand how you feel about all this, and I can’t change the way those  _bastards_  think but I’m always going to be there for you.” There was nothing but the truth behind her words.

Blake places her hand gingerly into Yang’s bigger one, they stare at each other, warmth meeting in the middle and buffing out the rough patches, breathing quietly as they catalog each other’s features. It’s so refreshing to experience this with someone who genuinely supports and has her best interests at heart. She’s never had this before with anybody and she wants to hold on to it and never let go.

“Thank you, Yang.”

Blake doesn’t pick out a hat.

When they get to the clerk to pay, they see a red-headed petite woman who looks to be about their age and Blake doesn’t miss the way the girl perks up and stands a little straighter once her eyes lock onto Yang. Her lips pulled tight in a smile that has intentions that Blake for sure doesn’t like.

“And how may I help you?” The cashier says, and her voice is a little too high, too sweet.

“Just checking out.” Yang holds up the coat for emphasis and then drops it on the counter.

Blake is a few inches behind Yang, but her eyes slide from the clerk to Yang’s back, and by the Gods, she can tell Yang has no idea this girl has taken an interest in her.

“This looks a little small for someone of  _your_  stature.” Her eyes move up and down Yang’s frame with no shame –the audacity!

Yang clears her throat. “Oh, it’s not for me, it’s for-”

“It’s for me.” Blake quickly interrupts, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is everything, okay?” Yang turns around eyes pleading for Blake to get her out of a situation she didn’t even think she’d ever be in, and she’s so innocently uncomfortable that Blake almost feels bad.

“I was just trying to pay so we can go before we miss the next tram,” Yang says and looks at Blake and only Blake.

“Oh...” The woman lets out as if she hadn’t noticed Blake the whole time, she spares a glance before her eyes shift to the top of her head and frowns.

“Yeah, we should hurry on out of here.” Blake’s utters all coy, and she’s moving close, bringing her body directly in Yang’s space and it screams in bold letters that she belongs there.

The way Blake stands gives Yang the opening they both have been toeing around, Yang’s eyelids drop low, it makes them look like anything but just friends. The implication is in the air, and the teller gets the message very quickly and figures she wants no part of it. They pay (half and half) in silence and leave in a small victory.

The shopping bag in Blake’s hand while the other hangs idly at her side and then Yang’s warm palm slides against Blake’s like that time in the hall except for this time it’s deliberate. It feels like home. Her pulse comes alive in Yang’s grasp and there’s light in her amber eyes, amidst the people passing them by with disdain on their faces and none of that matters.

The entire ride back Yang’s thumb brushes against the back of her hand and all she feels are the thousand different sensations wreck through her with a purpose.

Flames breathing bright with steady heat that burns the entire ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add to the sexual tension but it has to be done right without causing an overload. If you need a face for the cashier girl, think of her as a pretentious Neon. I love jealous but smug Blake because I know she has it in her. I just think it takes the right amount of pushing to get it out.


End file.
